


how to save a life

by amethyst (mauvecakes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, IwaOi interaction, Love, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Mentions of alcohol, Misunderstanding, OiYachi, One-Shot, Platonic OiYachi, Platonic to Romantic, Romance, Romantic IwaYachi, Self-Harm, Songfic, Strangers IwaOi, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide, iwayachi, platonic iwaoi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvecakes/pseuds/amethyst
Summary: in which he saved her life, once.but he wasn't able to do it, twice.because it was already too late.》two endings available!| lowercase intended. |
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. how to save a life;; bad end.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> contains mentions of suicide, rape and alcohols! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad ending.

* * *

> _**you begin to wonder why you came.** _

_❝hey, don't do it.❞_

a baritone voice spoke up behind a feminine figure, voice unfamiliar but had successfully managed to catch the blonde's attention. yachi turned her head to the caller, before she fully spun around to face the unknown man. the other one wasn't really familiar to the girl, too. on the other side, in her very honest opinion; she believed that it's the first time she have seen him.

❝ _why shouldn't i?_ ❞

her voice was too quiet; like a low, silent whisper. but the male heard it, despite not having too much volume. the lad was stunned by her reply, thinking why did he put a halt on her action earlier without even knowing the girl; but he did it already, and it'll be a waste to just turn back now.

after all, he did that to _save a life_.

❝ ** _because it's not worth it._** ❞

* * *

> **_w_** ** _here did i go wrong? i lost a friend._**

yachi blinked once, remembering the memory of iwaizumi– who is now her bestfriend– saving her from taking her own life _back then_. their friendship started off rather too awkward, as they really didn't knew each other before the incident. but everything went alright after iwaizumi made yachi realize her worth; her purpose and _her everything_.

the female was thankful that he came and stopped her from doing such foolish act, for knocking some senses into her– for reminding her that she matters; basically, she was thankful to him _for coming in her **life**._

❝ _hajime-kun._ ❞ yachi called out, smiling at how the sound of his name rolled off her tongue.

❝yeah?❞ the said man glanced down at the blonde who was staring at the setting sun before them, observing the calm and warm features on her small face.

❝thank you... _for everything_. ❞

silence enveloped the two- but it wasn't heavy with tension nor an awkward one; it was a silence full of understanding and silent happiness from within the both of them.

❝just be sure to _keep the promise_ , alright, _hitoka-chan_?❞ the male answered with a huge grin, softly ruffling the golden locks of the girl– in which, she just hummed to; not minding how he messed her hair up. maybe, she likes it. right, _the promise_ ; _**her promise.**_

_a promise to never try and take her own life ever again._

* * *

> **_somewhere along in the bitterness._ **

everything was going perfectly platonic, sweet gestures here and there but never having any malice. that is, before yachi had developed a crush on her bestfriend that eventually turned into a deeper feeling. but of course, yachi knew how risky it is to be inlove with your closest companion. so she hid her feelings; she covered it behind the mask of being _only a friend_.

_because she knew that her feelings cannot, and will never be, reciprocated._

so, yachi stayed as herself, pretending to not get butterflies in the stomach whenever he's near or whenever he speaks to her. she continued on being his bestfriend and nothing more than that. yachi thought that she was contented on their current platonic relationship but _she was wrong_ , iwaizumi transferred to another place to get a better college life. he promised to never forget about yachi; in fact, he promised to message her and stay in-touch with her everyday. everything was fine, even though they have miles of distance separating the two of them; _it was alright_.

_as long as he stays in-touch, yachi is going to be alright._

not until, iwaizumi started to talk about a certain girl that he claimed; **_he was inlove with_**.

she was supposed to be happy, right? that's what friends do. that's what friends are for. but, _she didn't want to be just friends with him._

yachi never felt her heart cracked _**until that very moment.**_

* * *

> _**and i would have stayed up with you all night.** _

ever since iwaizumi mentioned the girl, yachi noticed that _he was slowly becoming distant_ ; he's not even sending her ‘goodmorning’ or ‘goodnight’ texts like he used to.

❝ _maybe he must've just forgotten about it for today.._ ❞ yachi tried to reasoned with herself, putting down her electronic device before getting off the bed; standing up to stagger downstairs but came to a halt when she passed by her full-body mirror, noticing the fading scars on her wrists.

❝it's been a while _since_ the **_last time_** huh..❞ yachi brought her hand up, inspecting the _evidence_ of her _fight_ ; a small smile forming on her lips but falling soon after she realized that _her helper_ wasn't even asking _**how**_ _is she_.

❝ _hajime-kun is just busy.._ ❞ she disregarded her train of thoughts that can't be helped as it form inside her head. she sighed, before continuing her way down to the first floor to get some breakfast.

as the days go by, the _same process was repeated_ ; iwaizumi not being able to send a text to yachi, not even a single ‘ _hi_ ’ or ‘ _hello_ ’– _**just nothing at all**_.

the female doesn't want to message and spam him too much, as she was afraid to be labeled as _too clingy_ for a _friend._ she _**feared**_ to be any kind of disturbance to him so she never tried to approach him. 

even though _she badly needs to._

but today isn't _like the other days_ yachi have experienced _without iwaizumi by her side_ , today was too exhausting and yachi couldn't help but to miss her positive companion. his positivity somehow rubbed off on yachi that made her also think of great and positive stuffs, making her view the beautiful things in life.

 _ **however**_ , _not everyday can yachi manage to be positive_.

there are days where she feels _really down_ and _helpless_ , and _**of course**_ , _without iwaizumi's wise words_ ; she couldn't help but to _feel like she can't go through a certain day_ – and **_today is that certain day_**.

who wouldn't feel hopeless? when in school, you get to be _bullied_ – on the way home, you were _nearly raped_. in your so-called home, you catch your mother making out with someone in the living room, _not even noticing_ the torn blouse yachi was wearing because of the said _danger_ she have encountered earlier.

with a sigh, yachi picked up her phone and pressed iwaizumi's number; reading the last text he had sent her which contains how he was happy about the girl _he like_ – _for she likes him back_. yachi felt insecure, the girl he always talks about was too pretty– she couldn't help but to compare herself to that girl.

❝ _ **i**_ – _i need to make a call_.❞ she gasped out, feeling a sudden panic attack that seems to choke her from the inside. she pressed the call button with her shaking hands and breathed out before bringing up the phone to her ear, after a ring, _someone_ finally answered.

❝ha–❞

❝ ** _who's this?_** ❞

— _jime._.

yachi blinked, once, _**twice**_ ; realizing that the voice isn't _iwaizumi's_ – why does it also sounds _feminine_ for a muscular guy like him?

❝ _hello_? _this is_ _iwaizumi's girlfriend_ , please don't ever contact him as you don't have any rights to do s–❞

yachi immediately ended the call, the phone falling from her grasp as her tears also fell. thoughts came flooding her mind as loud and uncontrollable sobs broke through her lungs, coughing from time to time as she can feel herself being choked up in tears.

_ahh. it hurts.._

with a clouded mind, she stood up from her bed and faced the mirror, wiping her waterwork with a sad smile; her reflection looked too _broken_ , _damaged_ and **_destroyed_**. she felt _dirty_ , feeling the previous touches of the drunk maniac back in the shady part of the street– if it weren't for the chocolate-haired man who helped her, _she would've been raped by now_. she flashed a **_final smile_** at herself in the glass before turning her back, _turning away from everything in this world._

❝ _i'm sorry, hajime-kun_.. _ **but i'm breaking the promise**_.❞

* * *

> _**had i known, how to save a life.** _

iwaizumi groaned after hearing a loud voice call him, waking him up from his deep slumber. he opened an eye before deciding to open the other one too and blinked to adjust his sight, seeing a female on his doorway.

❝ _hey_ , someone called you last night. it sounded like a girl so i pranked them to never call you again but she immediately ended the call after i mentioned that i was your _girlfriend_.❞ iwaizumi's eyebrow quirked, glaring at the female.

❝ _you_ aren't even _my girlfriend_ , i can't believe that i got a crush on you before– i've even told _hitoka-chan_ about it.❞ iwaizumi jumped off the bed, smiling at the name of the girl he had just mentioned. after all, today was the day that he get to see _her_ again after a long time.

iwaizumi felt guilty for not being able to tend to her, forgetting to drop any messages at all as he was brought too many problems and deadlines.

and he was excited to tell her _something_ , too.

❝oh, _hitoka-chan_ was the name of the caller and bye, i'll be going on a date with someone. you should take care of yourself and have a safe trip to _your girl_ ~❞ the girl exited his room, hearing the main door closing loudly after she had left.

❝hitoka-chan called? _weird_ , she's never done that _before_. ❞ iwaizumi shrugged and headed to the bathroom to get ready after checking his phone and going to the call log which displayed the said contact made, last night.

well, he's going to see her _soon_. he hopes that _she isn't upset_.

* * *

after a long trip, iwaizumi arrived in her village, excited to visit Yachi exactly in her house; though, he immediately ceased on his tracks when he spotted a crowd of people in black infront of her house. some were familiar and some were not. moving on; iwaizumi bravely made his way infront of the house– though he didn't entered the place as his legs shook, seeing a sight of **_coffin_** inside the house through the door.

❝ _i haven't really known her for so long, but i can see that she's a great woman._ ❞

 _someone_ spoke up behind Iwaizumi, to which he immediately turned around; seeing a brunette with an undeniably pretty face for a man. iwaizumi tried to speak but no voice came out, he just stared at the man with his mouth agape.

 _oikawa tooru,_ says in the name tag of the other male's polo shirt. iwaizumi quickly figured that it was the man's name. _but why is he here?_

❝ _yesterday_ , around six, it was turning dark so it was really unusual to see a drunkard pulling _a girl_ with him– and the female doesn't look like she knew the man.❞ iwaizumi listened, his body still rock hard and stoned at the spot as oikawa started off; though after hearing his next words, iwaizumi's world halted from turning.

❝ _ **she was nearly raped.**_ ❞

iwaizumi's breathing hitched, his eyes widening because of the newly obtained information from the other man. oikawa continued, voice lacing with _sympathy_.

❝ _luckily_ , i was able to save her but the time that i've told her it's alright, she began crying and started to call a _certain name_.❞

the brunette paused for a moment, probably trying to remember the name that she have called in her **darkest** moment.

❝she kept calling ‘ _hajime-kun_ ’.❞

 _it was you,_ oikawa almost felt sorry as he sees iwaizumi's reaction. _pained._

that was the only thing that triggered iwaizumi's tears. one by one, they fell down his face; a visible pained expression plastered on his face as oikawa sadly watched the silent suffering of the man.

❝she was really brave though, she managed to reach her home after that incident. of course, i accompanied her all the way to avoid further danger.❞ oikawa smiled, patting the other male's shoulder with hopes of calming him down.

❝ _wha_ – how..how did she died then?❞ iwaizumi asked in a weak voice, despite having _an idea_ – in fact, _**it**_ was the only idea in his mind that _yachi would most likely do_.

oikawa bit his lip. by the looks of it, he knew that the man infront of him already knows- or so, he already has an idea. _iwaizumi exactly knew how did she died._

❝ ** _she..committed suicide._** ❞

_ahh. that was really it, was it not?_

iwaizumi let out a bitter chuckle, voice raspy from crying as he looked up to the sky, his tears continuously falling and never stopping.

he already knew it, _he really do_. oh god knows, _**he**_ **_did_**. and so, _it hurts_.

_it fucking hurts._

_it fucking hurts to learn the harsh truth even though you already knew it, yourself_.

 **but** , he still couldn't understand _why_ –

“ ** _why_** did you do that, hitoka-chan? just another day and i'm gonna be with you, just _another one_ **_fucking_** _day_. yet, _why is life so unfair?_ ”

his thoughts screamed, his heart broke. everything feels numb. worthless, _lifeless_.

he couldn't feel anything. just the pain. just the poison of the cruel reality that was intoxicating him. _it was killing him_.

❝ _why did you break your promise, hitoka-chan?_ ❞

and this time,

 ** _he wasn't able to save her_**.


	2. promise;; good end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he didn't saved her, he cannot.  
> because it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the good ending.

❝ _she committed_ —❞

iwaizumi jolted up awake with a loud gasp, breathing was erratic as he remembers his dream; _his worst nightmare._ panicking, he snapped his head to his side where his lover laid, slightly stirring awake as she was startled by his sudden movement.

❝hajime-ku—❞

❝ _hitoka-chan, you're here_..❞

the spiky-haired mumbled on her skin after hugging her tight all of a sudden, cutting the girl's words. he wrapped his arms around her smaller form tighter, as if never wanting to let go; _as if she'll fade if he ever do so_.

❝ _of course_ , **_i'll be here_**.❞

yachi muttered, voice low and soft but enough to reassure the man as he burried his face on her neck even more; inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. the female hummed, soothing her lover with a tender brush of her fingers through his scalp and gently massages it to calm him down; playing with his brown locks in the process.

_ahh. she's really here. hitoka-chan is here._ iwaizumi chanted to himself, feeling his insides churn as his shoulders threatened to tremble.

❝ _i thought_..❞

iwaizumi trailed off, voice coming out little and hesitant as he choked out words; but still managed to speak out a few. yachi hummed in response, a signal for him to go on and continue in which he did, after sucking in a breath.

_tell her._ he urges himself, groaning lowly as he admits to her.

❝i had a _nightmare_..❞ the lad informed, lips turning downwards as he sighed after saying a short statement. the blonde nodded her head as a sign of understanding, smiling down at her significant other and pulling him closer.

❝whatever your dream is about, _i'm sure that i will never leave your side_.❞ the lass says, humming as she presses a gentle kiss on his temple. hands tangled in his hair, arms caging him inside her warm, soothing embrace.

iwaizumi was shut off silent, lips forming a line after he heard the words that just left his lover's mouth. _sure_ , he thought for a moment that she might do it– after all, she **_tried_** doing it before they even got together. but he also knew, deep inside him, that _yachi will never break the promise_.

never; she won't. atleast, he _hopes. he wishes that she wouldn't._

❝ _i will never break the promise, hajime-kun_.❞

the goldenhead stated, her hands cupping the man's cheeks and her delicate fingers stroking his skin; amber hues focusing at his own orbs. his lips puckered in for a small pout, his face shying away from the lass; cheeks burning at the small but lovely affection she was showing.

_cute._ yachi had chuckled to herself, brushing her thumb against his flushed cheek.

❝i- _i know that already_..❞ he looked away but stayed in her embrace, feeling the warmth radiating off her palms. his mood immediately lifting up by hearing her reassurance, he trusts her words; there's no reason for him to do the other way. _to_ _not trust her- that's just absurd_.

❝now, let's go back to sleep, okay?❞ yachi grinned, placing a loving kiss on the man's forehead for further reassurance that she will never leave his side; _she tends to never do so_.

iwaizumi replied with a nod, scooting closer to his girlfriend if that's even possible– they were already so close to each other after all.

before yachi fluttered her eyes close, she heard a few silent words that made her unconsciously smile; happy that she have him in her arms up until today.

❝hitoka-chan, please never do it..❞

❝ _don't worry, hajime-kun. i surely won't_.❞

_she's keeping her promise._

**_she will never leave him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you got your heart healed~♡
> 
> and to whoever that are experiencing something like what yachi has gone through- please never give up.
> 
> you matter, you are valid and we love you.  
> keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from, how to save a life;; the fray.
> 
> a bad ending and a good ending is available, please heal your broken heart!
> 
> excuse my grammatical and typographical mistakes, hehe. this was posted initially in a different social media account a almost a year ago.
> 
> i tried my best to edit a few words here and there, i hope you like it!


End file.
